Love is Infinite
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg in later chapters. Lord death x Oc. rated T for later chapters. Well, I can't find a summary gor this, XP, so, I can say that I think it's genius, but that's my opinion. You can find this on deaviantart. Just Pm if you want to see it.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey every one, I'm back with a new story...again. But this time, I don't have writer's block for this story, so here you go.**

**By the way, Daniel in this story is Excalibur, but human. You'll see why in the duration of this story. Oh, and there's an oc in here that is in my Millennium Darkness fic.**

It was the year 1800, a few years before the god of death built a certain school for special humans, some accused of witches or warlocks. And a few years before he would have his 1st heir.

The god of death, known as Lord Death or shinigami-sama, sat in his death room, facing Daniel, the holy sword, known as Excalibur. They were discussing an important subject.

"So, you're saying Asura swallowed Vashra, and then he disappeared just a week before this powerful enemy suddenly appeared out of nowhere? And you think that this powerful enemy is Asura?" Lord death said, in his usual, menacing tone.

"Yes, that is what I am saying, but I am not entirely sure. That is why we should go search for it tomorrow afternoon, after my noon cup of tea!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Alright, tomorrow, around 13h00, we shall meet in front of death city"

Both men stood, Daniel bowing to his boss, before walking away, cane in hand. Lord Death watched his current weapon walk away. When fully gone, he sighed, having nothing to do. He could go visit one of the seven sins (1), but he did not have enough time. He could go visit Eibon. But the man was busy with his current new invention, Brew.

Lost in thought, he did not realize that someone had entered the death room, without his permission.

**Well, fisrt chapter. **

**I don't know if it's seven sins, I'm an atheist, so I don't know much about this.**

**Anyways, what do you think? Did it make any sense? Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Small News

**Well, here's the second chapter. I would've updated earlier, but I had to go see my grandparents.**

"Uhm, Lord D-Death sir. We have news that one of our allies was brutally killed" The man said, looking terrified.

"Henry, what did I tell you? Do not come in here without my permission." Lord Death said, annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I kept knocking, but you wouldn't answer, and this is important news." Henry stuttered, flustered by the 'scary' man in front of him.

"Which ally has been killed?"

"Anthros(1) Jonathan Luhkas. He was the lead of sector 5. I think that he sacrificed himself to save his little brother, Bailey Luhkas. We've heard that he was stripped of his clothing, raped (2), scratched (3) and burned alive."

"Interesting, but Jonathan wasn't very important, but his brother is indeed important in our plan."

"Why sir?"

"I cannot tell you, it is classified information. Only Eibon, Daniel and I must know about it."

"O-Okay...Lord Death sir?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Uhm, could I-I please take a day off tomorrow. M-my partner will be leaving for a mission and I want to spend as much time possible with him."

"You may, But remember, you'll have only one day off left the rest of the year."

"Yes, I know sir. Thank you very much" Henry thanked, a small plastered on his face, before scurrying away.

The rest of the day went without event. Lord Death was very calm, but joyous from this result, as he was able to relax, which was a luxury for him. He had a very good night, sleeping for the longest time in the past year.

When morning came, Lord Death was well rested and well cleaned, with a happy mood. He was ready to meet Daniel and go on the search. But when he arrived at the front of the city at exactly 13h00, Daniel was nowhere in sight. He waited for the weapon for a good half hour before he decided to go to Daniel's house.

He arrived at Daniel's fairly sized house, not to big, nor to small, the weapon was in the middle of drinking a cup of green tea, standing in front of a painting...a rather erotic painting? Any who, Lord Death walked in, not bothering to knock. He went to join the weapon.

**Well, there you go, second chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, or later tonight, but I have a science project to start on, and I'll have full of homework tomorrow, so the chances are 40%/60%.**

**Oh, and I am officially cosplaying as Stein for the G-Anime in January. Plus. If I get my cosplay before Halloween, I will wear it to the Halloween dance at school.**


End file.
